


opulent

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, boys being boys and by that i mean theyre jokey and laughing and having fun, even in the bedroom!!!!!!, i dont know where in the timeline this is so you can imagine it wherever, lot of laughing while they have sex!, lots of teethrotting fluff, sorey being a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: "Trust me?” Sorey asks, slipping his hand out of Mikleo’s robe and hooking them both behind him, fingers splaying over Mikleo’s asscheeks.Mikleo hums, pretending to think about it deeply, even as he grinds back so Sorey grips him just that bit tighter. “Nope,” he says, finally, grinning cheekily, so much that it tugs at the corners of his eyes, crinkling them in that cute way.“Too bad,” Sorey exclaims, slipping his hands further down and hoisting Mikleo up by his thighs.





	opulent

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wanted to write something sweet and soft!! i feel like there isnt much smut thats like, them being comfortable and seemingly used to these things. idk!!!!! have them laughing! comment!! i loved writing this!!

Sorey’s hands are everywhere and simultaneously not touching enough. It’s a little hard to open the door to their room with a hot mouth on his neck, tongue licking along his sensitive skin and lips pressing heated kisses along his nape, and a hand down his robe, the buttons falling open, but Mikleo manages.

They tumble inside, closing the door with a click, and Sorey pushes Mikleo against the wooden frame. A laugh starts bubbling up from within Mikleo’s chest when Sorey pushes right up against him, clumsily undoing the front of his robe and pulling it open. All the buckles clink and, with Mikleo’s huff of a laugh, create a lovely symphony for Sorey’s ears.

“Impatient, Sorey?” Mikleo teases, relaxing against the door and under the kisses travelling up along his neck, stopping briefly on his pulse point to suck there until he’s sure there’s going to be a bright, vivid red mark in the morning. Mikleo sighs contently, head lolling to the side to give the other more access to his ivory skin.

Finally those lips make it up to his mouth, and Mikleo presses back with eagerness, sliding his lips against Sorey’s like they were made for this and this alone. “Don’t you want this, too, Mikleo?” Sorey breathes against him, breathing audibly labored and cheeks dusted with a coat of redness. Even his eyes have a hazy sheen as they look down at him.

Mikleo has to admit it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah, god, Sorey, you have no idea,” he says, and both of them just stare at each other despite now having all the go-aheads, grins splitting their faces almost in half. They chuckle, press forward to kiss, over and over.

“Trust me?” Sorey asks, slipping his hand out of Mikleo’s robe and hooking them both behind him, fingers splaying over Mikleo’s asscheeks.

Mikleo hums, pretending to think about it deeply, even as he grinds back so Sorey grips him just that bit tighter. “Nope,” he says, finally, grinning cheekily, so much that it tugs at the corners of his eyes, crinkling them in that cute way.

Sorey ducks his head, hiding his own smile as he bites at Mikleo’s collarbone, pulling a yelp out of the seraph.

Damn him for knowing Mikleo’s weak points.

“Too bad,” Sorey exclaims, slipping his hands further down and hoisting Mikleo up by his thighs.

Mikleo yelps again, scrambling to wrap his arms and legs around Sorey for balance. The brunet is laughing right into his ear now, tickling the shell with his breath as he steps backwards, opting to start nibbling at it, slipping his tongue inside.

It makes Mikleo startle, jerking his head again frantically as a high-pitched ‘Eee!’ that he’ll never admit to making leaves his through grit teeth.

In turn, Sorey loses balance and goes toppling backwards, but thankfully the bed is right there, so he just ends up half-tangled in the sheets, Mikleo right on top of him, hands braced on his chest.

“Aaand that’s why I don’t trust you,” Mikleo exclaims victoriously, shifting his weight. Sorey wiggles under him, a small sound slipping from him. Mikleo peers down to see why, and then he notices his hands are braced on Sorey’s chest, fingers digging into the skin.

The seraph’s eyes narrow in mischief. Sorey notices.

“You wouldn’t,” he says, ribcage rising and falling as he pants for breath.

“Wouldn’t I?” Mikleo echoes, lips curling as he drags his fingers down, pressing them just between Sorey’s ribs. Sorey wiggles more, pushing back on Mikleo’s shoulders to push him away, but it doesn’t work with the way his hands tremble along with his broken laughter, punctuated by gasps.

Mikleo keeps attacking him until there are tears in his eyes, spilling down onto his cheeks from how breathless he is, cheeks and sides hurting from so much laughter. “Do you yield?” Mikleo asks, lifting his fingers but still keeping them close to the other as if in a threat.

“Yes! Yes, yes, st—op!” Sorey wheezes out, trying to catch his breathing.

Mikleo obliges, chalking it up as a win, and then he leans down, holding himself up with elbows on either side of Sorey’s head, to kiss him. It’s just languid pecks and wet, open-mouthed kisses, so that Sorey can breathe properly between them.

“You’re cute when you’re breathless,” Mikleo comments, causing Sorey’s already crimson blush to spill further, up to his ears and down his neck to his collarbones.

Sorey slips his hand free from where it’s smushed between their chests and punches Mikleo’s shoulder weakly, turning his head to hide it in the numerous pillows. “Shut up,” he mutters in embarrassment.

“Would you rather I use my mouth in a different way?” Mikleo asks, fingers skimming down Sorey’s sides, more firmly now, not teasing anymore. “Maybe to kiss you? Or maybe to…”

“Don’t say it!” Sorey cries out, pushing his hand up and covering Mikleo’s mouth with his palm, “It’s embarrassing!”

Mikleo’s eyes are narrowed in amusement and he almost giggles behind Sorey’s hand, though it sounds more like a series of huffs. His tongue darts out and drags all across the palm, wetting it with his spit.

“Ew!” Sorey reacts immediately, pulling his hand away like it’d been burned and then wiping it on the covers. “Mikleo, that’s gross.”

“Oh, come on, Sorey, you’ve had my spit in worse places,” Mikleo chides, adjusting himself so he sits on Sorey’s thighs comfortably. He grabs the sides of his robe and pulls it off, knowing exactly how hungrily Sorey watches each milky inch of newly exposed skin.

Red marks blossom along his neck and collarbones, amongst all the faded ones already there. He kind of wants more, wants Sorey to suckle all the way across his chest, rake his nails over his hips and back, so that when he looks in the mirror, he couldn’t think of anything but Sorey’s touch, so hot and nice on his skin. He won’t ask, though, because if anything is embarrassing, _that_ is.

“If you’re putting on a show to get me more into it,” Sorey mutters, pulling Mikleo out of his wandering thoughts and desires. His hands settle onto Mikleo’s slim hips, thumbs rubbing tiny circles onto the sensitive skin, making the seraph shiver. “You don’t have to,” Sorey continues, and when Mikleo looks down, he can see all the adoration swimming in Sorey’s eyes, and exactly just how excited about this he is, if the tent in his pants is anything to judge it by.

Good to know Mikleo isn’t the only one with an erection straining inside his pants.

Which, now that he thinks about it, need to be removed. Pronto.

Mikleo sits next to Sorey, even though he’d just gotten comfortable, and works on his pants, throwing them to the floor with just a little more haste and force than necessary. Sorey seems to get the hint, and his hands work on the buttons of his shirt, bunching the article and then throwing it to the floor, where, with Mikleo’s robe and pants, it created a pile already. And when his own pants join them, it’s a real pile and their clothes will be wrinkled, but neither seems to even fleetingly worry about something like that.

Sitting, they’re in the perfect position to kiss again, so they do; Mikleo leans over, slipping his hand behind Sorey’s neck to curl his fingers in the short hair there, holding Sorey close as they kiss, tongues hot and wet as they slide together, breaths mixing as they both breathe through their noses, unwilling to separate their lips.

Even when Mikleo does pull away, there’s a line of their combined spittle connecting their lips, glistening and then breaking into nothingness as Mikleo licks his lips. They’re red and puffy, and he’s still hungry for more kisses, more of Sorey.

"Sorey," Mikleo calls out, breathless and strained, "I want you to make love to me."

Sorey leans forward once more, pressing a kiss to Mikleo's lips, much softer than the previous ones, but no less passionate. "That was the plan all along," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Mikleo's waist, peppering kisses along the sensitive skin beneath Mikleo's ear.

Mikleo lets Sorey guide him to lay down, even lets him stop to fluff up the pillows before telling Mikleo to get comfortable. He has to smile at that; how very Sorey-like of him.

He wiggles on the bed, the pristine covers pooled under and around him. He feels like he's being appraised when Sorey kneels in front of him, looking down and running his eyes over every nook and cranny of his body. Mikleo has to force down the urge to cover himself when Sorey's gaze lingers on his dick, bobbing with his shallow breathing and already glistening with globs of precum.

Sorey looks like he's seeing something beautiful, almost like he's seeing the prettiest painting in existence, drinking in its beauty. Mikleo preens under the thought and even spreads his legs a little wider.

Sorey's hands are soft yet scalding when they descend onto his thighs, pressing the soft flesh up and apart. Mikleo lets him, lifting his legs a little, setting one over Sorey's shoulder like the boy obviously wants.

Sorey settles between Mikleo's parted legs, making himself comfortable on his stomach, still holding onto Mikleo's milky skin, though he's taken to rubbing small circles onto it now. His face is only a few inches away from Mikleo's cock and the little puffs of air when he breathes out make the flesh twitch minutely.

"Can I...?" Sorey asks, obviously eager to mouth at the leaking tip. His eyes, looking up at Mikleo, carry a silent plea.

Mikleo brings a hand up to his mouth, clamping it down to stop from whining. "I tell you I want you to make love to me and you still need to ask?" he huffs, trying to sound annoyed, but it comes out sounding more like begging of his own, with the way his voice goes airy and light.

Sorey grins, moving one hand from Mikleo's thigh to circle the base loosely, but it still makes Mikleo's hips stutter a little. Sorey nuzzles his cheek against the hard flesh, inevitably smearing precum all over his skin.

"I like to make sure," he says.

Mikleo's teeth bite down on his bottom lip, worrying at it. If he somehow hadn't been hard before (which he was), now he feels like a rock, blood thumping right in the vein beneath Sorey's thumb. "Sorey..." His hand reaches down to run over his hair, making his earring flutter as it travels down and rubs the translucent precum into Sorey's cheek, right under Sorey's eye. "You can do whatever you want. I want it all, everything and anything you give me... I love you, you always make me feel so good..."

He's only slightly embarrassed at the end of his small speech, and by slightly he means his ears are burning and when Sorey looks up to lock their eyes, he feels tears threatening to brim into his eyes.

He's not sure what he's expecting Sorey to do, but he doesn't expect him to pull away to crane his neck up and kiss him, almost mashing their lips together. Teeth are pulling at Mikleo's lips, sucking at them and making him whine deep in his throat. He tries kissing back, but Sorey makes him breathless, even more so when he rubs his knee over Mikleo's arousal, making his slighter hips buck up to seek more of the friction.

It goes away all too soon, both Sorey's mouth and knee, right as he's getting the rhythm right, right as he manages to get his tongue into Sorey's mouth to repay some of the wonderful feelings. He wants to complain, wants to ask why Sorey went away (because his lips are tingling and crotch is wet and he feels so debauched), but his voice proves to be useless, no more than a broken whimper leaving his vocal chords.

Mikleo sags against the pillows as Sorey's mouth latches to his skin, traveling over marks and leaving new ones when he finds unmarred skin, making his way down Mikleo's body, down his stuttering chest, twitching stomach to his groin again.

And again, he gets that spark in his eyes, just like he does when Mikleo whips up a dessert for him.

And again, his eyes flicker up, waiting for a fraction of a second for Mikleo to voice any protests. When he doesn't, Sorey opens his mouth wide, tongue peeking out, drenched in saliva (his too, Mikleo realizes with a spike of pleasure in his tummy). Sorey's incredibly soft, plush lips wrap around the head of Mikleo's cock, tongue flattening against the underside. Sorey runs it all over the head, wetting the flesh with saliva and tasting the salty twinge of precum at the same time.

Mikleo's eyes fall closed on their own accord, head arching backwards and hands fisting in the covers as he fights not to buck up into Sorey's mouth and choke him on accident. The warm heat of Sorey's mouth and the texture of his tongue make his spin tingle, shivers racing up and down.

"Sorey," Mikleo moans, forcing his eyes open so he can look down at his partner. One of his hands lets go of the covers so he can bury it into Sorey's soft hair, not tugging at the strands, just laying there to help ground him. "God, Sorey, your mouth feels i-incredible..."

Sorey would've grinned if his mouth wasn't filled at the moment. Maybe cracked a joke. 'It must, if you say it so openly.'

Like this, though, he just tightens his grip at the base, holding Mikleo's shaking hips down with his other hand as he swallows around the oozing head of the arousal, taking in a little more.

Small moans and pants fall from Mikleo's permanently open mouth, drool rolling down from the corner. Sorey feels so good around him, fingers stroking what he doesn't have in his mouth in quick, little strokes, and tongue running over what he does have inside, pressing around and even underneath the foreskin at times. Especially when he laps at the underside of the crown with small, kittenish licks, Mikleo's mind goes full of static, nothing but the pleasure and Sorey on his mind.

Sorey bobs his head, finding a good rhythm that doesn't make Mikleo's cock bump against the back of his throat, swallowing periodically in hopes of not drooling all over the seraph. It doesn't really work, but Mikleo sure as hell isn't going to complain about the spit that rolls his arousal, probably mixed with precum.

Out of the blue, Sorey takes him deeper, hand going back to Mikleo's hip and squeezing. He hopes there will be marks. Mikleo keens, spine going rigid and hand shaking. He grips at Sorey's hair and somewhere in the back of his mind, he hopes it doesn't hurt him.

His whole body is shaking like a leaf.

"S-Sorey..." he gasps, tugging at the hair softly when he regains sensation in his hand. "Sorey, please... I will- God, please, Sorey, I can't..."

Sorey pulls up, leaving his lips wrapped around the head to suckle, rubbing the flat of his tongue over the tip in circles. He very much enjoys the sounds pouring unbidden from Mikleo's throat.

Sorey's own cock lets itself be known whenever he hears any of those sounds (which is almost always), as they travel straight to it. He shifts his hips, rutting against the mattress, hips moving in lazy circles and tiny thrusts as he laps at Mikleo's weeping crown, the taste clinging to his tongue and throat.

He pulls away with an exaggerated pop to look up, taking a moment to gulp in some air and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Mikleo watches him with hungry eyes, purple swimming in a milky haze of arousal.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" he asks. Where did his earlier embarrassment go? Well, it's not like he needs that when he's making Mikleo feel good. "Or maybe on my face?"

Mikleo's cock jerks visibly and he whines. Oh, he wants that, he really, really does. "I don't want to- Not yet," he says instead.

Sorey's hand circles the hot, glistening skin again, giving it a pump and dragging the foreskin along with it, exposing the flushed head further. "Why not?" he teases, running his tongue along the vein on the underside.

Mikleo hisses in a breath, hips bucking up. Sorey lets him, hands a comforting weight on his hips, but not pushing down. He lets Mikleo buck up into the air, keeping his head and tongue still so Mikleo rubs against it on his own.

"D-Don't want... to end yet... Want you to fuck me..."

"Ah," Sorey voices, "We won't end. I'll make you come again," he promises, breath ghosting over the twitching heat. "I'll fuck you nice and slow and make you come again like that. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Mikleo gasps out immediately, wide eyes staring down at Sorey with blown pupils.

"Then why don't you come? All over me," Sorey encourages him, opening his mouth and peeking his tongue out, hand pumping Mikleo at a soft pace, thump swiping over the tip and even digging into the slit, producing tiny mewls.

Sorey's words wipe Mikleo's mind of any reason why he shouldn't, and his whole body seizes violently, back arching almost off the bed. Ropes upon ropes of white erupt from him, landing on Sorey's hair, cheeks, nose, some even over his eyelid, causing Sorey to close the eye to not get it in. He manages to catch the last few spurts onto his tongue, but he doesn't swallow, not yet.

He waits for Mikleo to stop shaking, to come down from his high and crack his eyes open, to look down at him. Once he does, he pulls his tongue back into his mouth, making a sound like he'd just tasted the best of dishes.

The effect is Mikleo's cock giving one last twitch, a tiny glob of cum bubbling up at the tip and rolling down lazily.

And then Mikleo is laughing, breathless chuckles leaving him as he doubles in half, rolling to the side to clutch at his stomach when it starts to hurt from all the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sorey huffs, pushing himself up and wiping the cum out of his eye.

"Y-" Mikleo stammers, devolving into more manic laughter. "You look- like- like you fell face first into- into ice cream!" Mikleo manages to wheeze out, tears collecting on his lashes.

Sorey huffs, pouting. "Well, it doesn't taste half as good as soft serve," Sorey proclaims, sticking his stained finger into his mouth to lick it off nonetheless.

Mikleo calms down gradually, laughter fading into heavy breaths and pleasant weight in his muscles. "Don't eat it then," he says as he watches Sorey clean his face off and then suck the white right off his fingers.

"Hmm, nope," Sorey mutters, still with fingers in his mouth, so it comes out slurred. "I still like the taste."

Mikleo rolls his eyes even as his cheeks refuse to unblush. He tugs at Sorey's arms, pulling him up to kiss him, not minding the taste of himself as their tongues dance together almost lazily.

"What about you?" Mikleo asks, looking down to see Sorey's cock bobbing up, as red and dripping.

Sorey hums into the kiss softly. "Did you ever hear the saying that a dessert tastes better when you wait for it?" he asks, pulling away to grab a cloth and clean his face properly.

Mikleo watches as he dunks it into a basin of water and runs it over his face, washing away the cum and sweat. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sorey grins, flashing teeth. "I'm going to come the best possible way," he says, back on the bed in just a heartbeat, "Wanna know how that is?"

He doesn't wait for Mikleo's answer, leaning over and already mentally patting himself for the answer. "Inside you."

A snort bursts from Mikleo and he hits Sorey's chest softly. "That's sappy," he comments. He can feel heat pooling in his tummy though, the words doing wonders to him. Does Sorey really think it's the best inside him?

"It's true, though," Sorey shrugs, pressing a kiss to Mikleo's lips and then reaching to the bedside table to look for the ceramic jar of lube.

There's his answer. Mikleo really doesn't think he can get any warmer without spontaneously combusting. How come Sorey can say something like that with a (relatively) straight face in a situation like this?

"Spread your legs for me?" Sorey asks, settling back on the bed, now with the small brown jar. He opens it and dips his fingers into the incensed oil inside. The smell of herbs fills both their noses, heavy and tantalizing.

Mikleo does as asked, making himself comfortable on the pillows and spreading his legs as wide as they can go without being uncomfortable. Sorey lowers himself and for a moment Mikleo thinks he's going to swallow his cock again, but he only presses a butterfly kiss to it, clean hand holding onto Mikleo's buttcheek and spreading it so he can see the entrance.

The seraph's heart skips a beat at having Sorey look at him so closely. Not that Sorey hadn't seen him before, quite a lot of times, but it's always embarrassing.

Mikleo's cock stirs, slowly coaxed back into hardness as Sorey rubs one slick finger around his entrance in circles, not missing the way it twitches at the attention. He pushes, and with how slick the finger is, it slips inside with no trouble, Mikleo's mouth open in a long, quiet groan.

One is never a problem, but Sorey has to prod the pucker with the second one gently before easing it inside, making sure not to hurt Mikleo. The silky walls cling to him, not wanting to let him go as he pulls the fingers out slowly, leaving only the fingertips inside before pushing them back in, just as slow, building a gentle pace.

Mikleo gets used to the stretch fairly quickly, and soon he's bucking down against the digits, oil dripping down his crease, warmed from his insides.

"Sorey... Sorey, Sorey," Mikleo moans, the name almost like a mantra. His cock stands tall again, more twitchy than before, leaking precum all over again. Sorey can't help but lean in to lick some off, drinking it in along with the ecstatic moans.

"One more, okay?" Sorey coos, brushing the finger in question around the rim, dipping it in only up to the first knuckle, just enough to make Mikleo whine at the stretch. He enjoys how much his partner writhes underneath him. "And who's the eager one now?"

"I-Impatient," Mikleo grumbles, correcting him, "Not eager."

Sorey hums in agreement, finally pressing the finger in, all the way. He crooks them, rubbing along the warm, soft walls. "Yeah, we're both pretty eager."

"Okay, that's- that's enough," Mikleo huffs, trying to still his hips from rocking back against the fingers as they pump in and out of him, Sorey's pinkie tracing along the opening and making him groan.

Sorey peeks up. "Are you sure?" he asks, waiting for Mikleo's hasty nod before he pulls the fingers out, eyes glued to the way Mikleo's hole is left gaping just the slightest bit, clenching down on nothing.

Mikleo feels very empty, and very much in need of being fucked. Right now.

Sorey grabs the jar of oil again, smearing it over his cock with a few tugs of his hand. And then he keeps going for a few more, just because he can and it feels good, though nowhere near as good as Mikleo will.

He holds the base of his dick as he crawls between Mikleo's legs, pulling his hips up and positioning him so he can slide inside. The head of his cock teases along the slick rim, stretching it but not pushing inside.

Sorey holds Mikleo's gaze, enjoys the way the seraph shivers, trying to push back against him.

And then Sorey's hand slips on Mikleo's hip, still coated in slick, and his balance is lost. He goes tumbling forward, pressing into Mikleo all at once as he fall atop him, their foreheads bumping together with a painful smack.

"Ouch!" Mikleo exclaims.

Sorey is immediately propping himself up, looking down in concern. His forehead is burning with pain, but Mikleo is squeezing around him and for once, it doesn't feel good.

"Are you okay?" he asks, careful not to move even an inch as Mikleo reaches up to rub at his forehead.

"Oww... Yeah, I'm fine," Mikleo mumbles, "That was the most unsexy thing you could've done."

Sorey's lips stretch into relieved smile and he leans down to press a kiss to Mikleo's. "I live to impress."

The both of them snicker, throbbing foreheads pressed together, this time softly. Their lips meet time and again, languid kisses exchanged with laughs.

"You really okay?" Sorey checks again.

"Sorey," Mikleo mumbles back, looking right at him with a scowl, "If you don't start moving right now, I am going to get up and pretend that crash actually hurt me."

‘ _Yeah, he's fine,_ ’ Sorey thinks, and with another reassuring grin, slowly pulls his hips back. Mikleo's breath leaves him in a rush, the slow drag of Sorey's cock through his wall washing him with sensation. Oil seeps into his skin where Sorey grabs his hips again, thankfully thoughtful enough to wipe it on the covers beforehand, and the smell is almost as intoxicating as Sorey inside him. It makes his head swim.

Mikleo moans shamelessly, trying to follow Sorey’s pace as he thrusts into the seraph. It isn’t fast nor too hard, more of a soft, deep pace, letting Sorey’s cock drag right over the sensitive walls. Mikleo's heels dig into his lower back, doing their best to hold him as close as physically possible.

"Sorey... you feel so good," he mutters mindlessly, eyelids fluttering closed. Sorey leans over him, holding their hips together as he mouths at Mikleo's collarbone, teeth skimming the sensitive skin. It makes Mikleo gasp out a moan, arching his back towards Sorey.

"You too," Sorey moans back, right into Mikleo's skin as he bites more marks into it, "So good... Always... always so good, Mik..."

More and more praise tumbles from Sorey's lips, hips moving frantically as he loses himself in the feeling of Mikleo all around him, clinging to him with both his legs and arms, blunt nails digging into his shoulderblades and scratching lines down his back. Once he gets started, he can't stop, whispering sweet nothings and praises of how good and amazing Mikleo is. Mikleo preen and squirms under all the sweet words at the same time, unsure whether he wants Sorey to never stop speaking, or if he wants him to shut up forever.

He decides at the latter, or at least a milder version of it. He pulls Sorey up from his chest, smushes their lips together and muffles his moans into the heated kisses.

“I love you,” he cries, with tears brimming in his eyes and spittle running from the corner of his mouth. Looking down at him, Sorey thinks that he had never seen anyone, seraph or not, this beautiful.

“I love you too, Mikleo,” he says back, no more than an exhale as he’s lost in his adoration for the slighter boy. He pulls back, taking in the sight of Mikleo’s pale cheeks reddened into a cherry shade, all the bites and hickies standing out on his skin, the way his chest rises and fall erratically with his labored breathing. Sorey can’t help a sigh from escaping his lips; he can’t believe such beauty exists in the world and that he gets to have it, gets to see it, gets to _help_ it. “Gorgeous,” he finds himself saying out loud.

Mikleo’s eyes crack open and he looks like the happiest person in the world right then, lips stretching into an impossibly wide smile, tugging at his cheeks and creating tiny dimples.

Sorey could watch him like this forever.

But he also wants to bring Mikleo more pleasure, so he curls his fingers around Mikleo’s strained arousal, jerking him with the same languid pace of his hips. The heat inside of them builds, just like a giant wave about to crash onto the shore. Mikleo’s hand buries itself in his own disheveled hair, the other joining Sorey’s at his hip, snaking underneath it to lace their fingers together.

“I’m going to come,” Mikleo says, head lulling to the side. He pants for breath, eyes so hazy Sorey isn’t sure he’s even seeing anything anymore. “So good… s-so good…”

Sorey works his cock faster, not moving his eyes from Mikleo’s flushed face, even as he tries to hide it in the pillows. “Come for me, Mikleo,” he begs, “You’re so pretty- So, so beautiful… I-I want to see you come…”

Mikleo isn’t sure whether it’s the words or the soft drag of Sorey’s blunt nails across the swollen head of his cock, but he’s coming, splatters of cum coating Sorey’s hand and both of their stomachs. He moans loudly, what started as Sorey’s name devolving into a wordless scream, whole body trembling from the pleasure filling his veins.

Bonelessly sagged against the mattress, with sweat-covered hair looking like a halo, Mikleo looks up at Sorey with a dazed look, moans leaving his parched throat as Sorey continues to thrust into him, at the same gentle pace, but with a pattern long lost, chasing his own end as he looks back at Mikleo. Their eyes meet with no shortage of adoration and love, and smiles grace both their faces.

“Sorey,” Mikleo slurs, ecstatic, “can you come inside?”

Sorey’s warmth inside of him is nice, even though it’s starting to border on too much. Sorey’s eyes go wide, cheeks going a shade darker. Seems he’s feeling the shame of Mikleo’s words instead of him.

He listens, though, not pulling out even as he can feel a knot in his lower belly, gripping onto Mikleo’s hand tighter, the other holding his hips so he’s buried as deep as he can, their hips flush together. He groans and Mikleo mirrors it with a pleased sigh as Sorey’s hot cum pumps into him, reaching deeper than Sorey’s cock and making his fried nerves tingle.

Sorey stays like that for a moment, catching his breath, and when he gets it back, he brings their still-joined hands up to his mouth and presses a kiss to Mikleo’s fingers. The seraph giggles, shoulders shaking.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Sorey remarks, doing his best to pull out gently, unlike his first entrance. “You’re gonna need to wash it now.”

Mikleo is still laughing, and he tugs at Sorey’s hand, motioning him for a kiss. Half-sitting up to meet the brunet proves to be a bad idea as the cum trickles out of his entrance, mixed with the oil and smelling just like the herbs. “We need a shower anyhow,” he says against Sorey’s lips, “Or a bath. Definitely a bath.”

Sorey snorts, letting go of Mikleo’s fingers to flick his nose with a forefinger instead. “Idiot.”

Mikleo just shrugs, absolutely content with his prior decisions. He could fall asleep just like this, but he knows he can’t, because then he’ll be all sticky and disgusting. Already he can feel his own cum drying on his stomach, tickling his skin as it does. He tries to sit up, but his legs don’t quite agree with him and he flops right back down.

He huffs, blowing his fringe out of his eyes. “Mind helping me a little?” he asks, turning his head to look at Sorey and holding out his arms.

“Can’t move?” Sorey asks, narrowing his eyes in amusement.

Mikleo rolls his eyes when he spies Sorey’s grin widening. “And whose fault is that, exactly?”

“Hmm,” Sorey hums, putting a hand up to his mouth and pretending to be thinking, “Probably yours. Anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower!” he exclaims, standing up and grabbing his clothes from the floor.

Mikleo panicks, thinking he’s really going to leave him there, with legs like jello and mushy brain; his hand shoots out, grabbing onto Sorey’s wrist, but the boy surprises him again, twisting around on his heel and wedging his hands underneath him to lift him to his chest. A bit of the cum leaks out of Mikleo, much to his embarrassment. He hits Sorey’s chest with a weak _thud_.

“You idiot...”


End file.
